


I’m Here

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Sam gets like this every time they have a close call.





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/142472606545/slow-so-slow-its-almost-agonizing-sam-gets-like)

Slow. So slow it’s almost agonizing.

Sam gets like this every time they have a close call like the one they had today. Like Dean had today. The demon had been a sneaky sonofabitch.

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Dean kept telling Sam that on the way back to the motel, squeezing the gash on his arm and trying not to let Sam see the blood leaking through his fingers.

Sam’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his boot forced down on the pedal.

The kid has always been intense. It’s one of the things Dean loves most about him, frustrating as it can be sometimes. And if he needs to focus that intensity like this, then Dean is happy to accommodate him.

Sam’s palm cradles Dean’s neck as he kisses him, his cock dragging against Dean’s stomach with every smooth roll of his hips. He’s so thorough, every movement, every sound of pleasure that he draws from his brothers lips, is made with careful intent.

Dean’s hand touches Sam’s hip, thumb tracing bone. He’s so deep inside him, like Sam doesn’t want to let an inch of him go, and Dean knows he’s going to come like this, with Sam barely moving and yet somehow moving everything in Dean’s heart.

Sam says Dean’s name between kisses, and Dean can still hear the fear on his tongue, the fear he knows all too well when the circumstances are reversed and he takes Sam like it’s their last night on Earth.

“I’m here,” Dean says, wrapping his arms around Sam’s broad back, feeling the hard muscles there bunch up and release.

“Dean,” Sam breathes, lifting his hips until just the head of Dean’s cock is inside him, and then grinding back down, his slow rhythm starting up again.

Dean snakes an arm between them, taking Sam’s cock in his hand, but his brother stops him, stilling above him as their eyes meet in the twilight darkness.

“Not yet, Dean. Please… not yet.”

Dean removes his hand, tucks Sam’s hair away from his forehead.

If Sam wants this all night, he can have it, because Dean isn’t going anywhere.

Nowhere that Sam can’t follow.


End file.
